Telephone calls are often not answered, with calling parties being directed to the voice mail of a called party or simply receiving no answer. Calls may not be answered for various reasons, such as failure of the called party to see a notification of an incoming call (e.g., phone in a pocket, ringer turned off, etc.), the called party being busy on another call, and the called party's phone being unavailable (e.g., dead battery, no service, VOIP application not running, etc.). One solution to contacting unreachable called parties is traditional call forwarding that forwards calls to another number or numbers defined by a user (i.e., according to user-defined rules for forwarding incoming calls). However, call forwarding requires a user to program a system to utilize predefined, static lists of numbers, which is not the most effective or context-appropriate solution.